


Tabete Kudasai

by estriel



Series: Quarantink 2020 [35]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Quarantine, Quarantink Challenge, Sexting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel
Summary: Video calls, texts and pics... Have your pick.Aka love in the time of quarantine.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Quarantink 2020 [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665598
Comments: 13
Kudos: 63





	Tabete Kudasai

**Author's Note:**

> Today's quarantink prompt was _appetizers_. I apologize in advance, haha.   
Obviously set during the current quarantine, but nothing too heavy.

“I wish I could kiss you,” Javi says, and bites his lip, his heart speeding up inside his chest as he stares at the small screen of his phone, searching Yuzu’s face for a reaction. It has been four weeks of calls and FaceTiming, of honest conversations and vulnerable confessions. And this is just one more, one more truth Javi is daring now to speak out loud.

On the other side of the world, Yuzu’s eyes brighten before he looks down shyly. His lips curl into a tiny smile and if the quality of the video was better, Javi imagines he’d see a blush.

“Me too,” Yuzu says eventually, and Javi smiles, feeling lighter and happier than he has in weeks.

*

His phone buzzes later that night, just before his bed time, and Javi checks it to find a message from Yuzu. It’s a picture. He stares at it, swallowing, then zooms in, his mind swirling with sudden ideas…

It’s a close-up of Yuzu’s face, or rather his mouth. It looks as if he had only just licked his lips, they’re pink and shiny, his mouth open a fraction.

If Javi wanted to kiss him before, now… well, now he’s _desperate_ for it. He wonders if that was Yuzu’s intention. He also wonders if it’s better or worse that he has no idea what those lips taste like. Maybe better. At least he can’t miss their flavor now, in quarantine.

_Beautiful_ <3, he types and hits send before he can rationalize things. _What is this? _

_Appetizer_ _(^_-)_, comes the answer and Javi feels the best kind of warmth spread through his stomach at the suggestion, a smile growing on his face.

_I like this food,_ he texts, then decides to throw caution to the wind and adds: _Can I have more? ;) _

_Good night, Javi_, comes the answer and Javi sighs in disappointment. Then the next message chimes in. _Is a long journey. Can’t eat all treats at once_. ＾ω＾

*

They don’t talk about it during their calls. They talk about their days – there isn’t much Javi can tell Yuzu, of course, what with being shut inside his apartment, but he makes an effort, amusing Yuzu by showing him his unsuccessful attempts at growing herbs and tomatoes on his window shelves, making him laugh with Effie cameos. They talk about Toronto’s shitty weather, and Yuzu’s off-ice routine, and about missing skating. About missing each other. When they say goodbye for the day, it’s somewhere between happy and sad – happy about this new thing between them, sad that it’s held hostage by the currently unbridgeable distance.

And then at night, Javi anxiously awaits the next serving of… well, of Yuzu.

On the second night, Yuzu sends a picture of the curve of his neck, and his hand, fingertips just brushing the sensitive skin there.

_More appetizers? _Javi asks while studying the picture, touching his finger to the screen a little helplessly.

_Finger food __(__￣__▼__￣__)_, responds Yuzu.

_I wish those were my fingers_, Javi types, and he does, he would touch Yuzu’s throat just like that, feather-light, with is fingers first and then kiss down, down, down to Yuzu’s clavicle. He closes his eyes, and takes a few deep breaths to reign in his arousal. When he opens them, he sees Yuzu’s answer.

_Makes two of us_…

*

Next is a picture of the left side of Yuzu’s chest, one pert nipple in focus, a hard nub that looks as if it had just been pinched.

_Is that a snack, too? _Javi sends, then spends the next few moments face-palming over what a horrible pick-up line that was.

Yuzu doesn’t seem to mind, though.

_You can bite_, reads his answer. Javi closes his eyes and lets out the breath he’s been holding, then just about resists palming himself through is PJ bottoms.

*

He gets a variety of glimpses of Yuzu’s body over the course of the next few days.

Yuzu’s abdomen, with his slender hand hooked into the waistband of his pants, exposing a hipbone. _Lick here_, reads the message that accompanies it, making Javi moan a little into his pillow.

A shot of Yuzu’s bare back, arms stretched out, his muscles on full display… and at the very bottom of the frame, a tantalizing glimpse of the top half of his ass, as naked as the rest of him.

_Is that also on the menu_? Javi texts with one hand, the other pressed against his rapidly hardening dick. He attaches that same picture and doodles a quick pink arrow on top of it, its tip pointing to Yuzu’s half-exposed behind.

_You like peaches? __(^_-) _Yuzu asks and Javi smirks, amused by the half-innocent, half-filthy flirt that Yuzu apparently is. He should have known.

_With cream_, he texts, along with a few naughty fruit emojis for good measure.

*

A few days later, instead of a picture, Yuzu only sends a text. _What would you like to eat tonight?_ it reads, and Javi groans softly. The obvious answer is ‘you’, and it couldn’t be more true.

He hasn’t been able to get Yuzu out of his head – with nothing much to distract him, nothing much to brighten his days, Yuzu has become the highlight of his day, the star of his night.

During their videocalls, he relishes the simple joy of talking to him, of sharing his frustration with Yuzu, of learning about Yuzu’s little quirks that he somehow never knew of despite all these years spent training side by side… 

Like that Yuzu keeps a journal – not for skating, but for himself – and writes in it with a specific black pen only. He learns that Yuzu is irritated because he only has one such pen left now, and he is not sure if he can buy more right now. 

He finds out that Yuzu’s favorite bedsheets are red – no Poohs or prints, just red – and that after his accident at Cup of China, in that red costume, he couldn’t sleep in them for a couple of years.

It makes him smile that Yuzu admits he has a playlist of cat videos for when he’s feeling down, and it nearly makes him cry when Yuzu mentions just how many times he watched that playlist while he was recovering from his injury before PyeongChang.

He loves this, the tidbits of Yuzu, the little sparks that seem to tug at his heart.

He loves the other side of their communication just as much, the easy way in which Yuzu makes him lose his mind with a single picture – or, tonight, a mere question. _What would you like to eat tonight? _

It’s a hot and humid night in Madrid, and so Javi types: _Popsicles?_, attaching the emoji he thinks of as ‘perv eyes’. He’s perfectly aware of the insinuation, and he feels the buzz of anticipation as he lies in bed waiting for Yuzu’s response, feeling the air that wafts in from the window on his skin, slowly stroking himself.

It takes a while, so long that Javi almost starts panicking, wondering if he overstepped, but then his phone lights up. He stares at the image, at the curve of Yuzu’s hip, half turned towards the camera, at the taut muscles of his abdomen… and at his slender fingers, wrapped around his erection, pink-tipped and as attractive to Javi as the rest of Yuzu. 

_You like to suck?_, reads the caption, and Javi realizes he is nodding like an idiot, alone in his bed and achingly hard, his gaping mouth watering at the sight.

_I like to swallow_, he types, nearly dropping his phone because he refuses to stop touching himself now. God, he wants Yuzu.

He picks up his pace, feeling his arousal mount and coil hotly inside his stomach, his muscles tensing, heels dug firmly into the mattress as he pumps up into his fist.

When his phone beeps, Javi briefly considers ignoring it for the moment. He’s close, so close, but oh, he wants to know… He clicks the message open and is immediately glad he did, moaning at the sight of Yuzu’s face, cheeks flushed and eyes hooded – and god, oh god, his thumb sucked between his swollen lips, a hint of come still lingering on the finger.

Javi comes, hot and messy, moaning Yuzu’s name loudly enough for the neighbors to hear. He doesn’t really care about the neighbors, or anything, really, as he lies there in utter bliss, spent and sticky.

He wants to text something… something witty and filled with innuendo, ideally, but his brain won’t cooperate. Besides, it’s… it’s more than this, more than the flirting, or sexting, or whatever they’ve been doing. 

It’s more than the physical attraction, Javi knows that as surely as he knows the sun rises in the East. Yes, he wants Yuzu. He wants him so much it hurts. But it hurts inside his heart, too, the dull ache of longing nearly unbearable. He wants to hold him, and kiss him, and hold his hand while he giggles like the madman he is…

And so instead of another flirty text Javi hits the video-call button, and waits… then breathes out in relief when Yuzu picks up.

“Hi,” he says, and knows he probably sounds blissed out and stupid, and he doesn’t mind one bit.

“Hey, Javi,” Yuzu says. He’s lying on his side, his face soft and relaxed, a pink tinge still clinging to his cheeks.

“I wish I could kiss you now,” Javi says, and is surprised by the moisture gathering in his eyes. “Twice as much now than before. A thousand times as much.”

Yuzu smiles at him, sweet and sad at the same time. “I’d like that very, very much,” he says, then he shrugs. “But we have to wait, I think. I’m sorry.”

Javi smiles back, eyes a bit blurry. “Yuzu,” he says and reaches out to touch, forgetting for a second that all he’ll reach is the screen of his phone. “It doesn’t matter,” he says. “I can wait. I’ll wait as long as it takes. I’d wait for you forever.”

“I hope not _forever_, “ Yuzu says, and his expression is so honestly terrified that Javi has to laugh.

“I know,” he says, but refuses to let the sadness take over when it threatens to creep in. Not now. Now, he wants a happy moment or two. “Just another while. Then I’ll eat you whole, and come back for more,” he says, grinning into the camera on his phone. Then he remembers something, something Yuzu had told him during one of their recent calls. “_Tabete kudasai_?” he attempts, hoping that he remembers the words correctly.

Yuzu laughs, loud and real, and says “It’s a date!”

And just like that, Javi knows it will be the best dinner of his life… hopefully the first one of many.

**Author's Note:**

> Loved it? Hated it? Either way, I hope you are safe and staying strong! <3


End file.
